I Wanna Be Your Toy
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Inspired by 20th Century Boy by T-Rex. A smutty one-shot, meant as a second epilogue to my other fic, Connected. However, you don't have to read that to enjoy this.


**I'm back everybody! I finally got everything moved into my new apt at school. Phew! Now I can get back to what I love best: writing lovely Malec awesome sweet loveliness for you guys! This particular one-shot is meant as a second epilogue to Connected (a PPS, if you will..lol) I was so inspired by this song so long ago, and I wanted to write something based on it, and I intended that to be my first post on FFn. But it stayed on the backburner and finally screamed to me to be written down. I thought, what better way than as a continuation of my first ever long running fic? So, here it is everyone! (BTW you don't need to have read Connected to enjoy this)**

**This takes place about 6 months after the epilogue of Connected (aka about 10 months after the happenings in the bulk of the story)**

**These, my favorite characters ever, belong to Miss Cassie Clare**

**Inspired by: 20****th**** Century Boy by T-Rex**

**Alec POV**

Magnus was throwing a party. Again. So what else was new? Well, except this party was special. It was supposed to commemorate their one year anniversary. One year ago, they had declared their relationship official. It seemed like much, much longer than that, what with all that they've been through since then, but that just makes it all the more special. And that is why Alec was being a very good sport and indulging Magnus his main joy in life (besides Alec, of course).

It wasn't so bad, he kept telling himself. As long as he stayed close to Magnus, and let him do all the talking, he could just sit back and watch his boyfriend do what he did best (besides make love to Alec, of course). At that thought, Alec's face blushed red, even though he was completely alone.

He was sitting in his old room at the Institute (which looked much the same as he had left it nearly a year ago). He loved Magnus, but really didn't want to be anywhere near him while he prepared for such an epic gathering. He could be downright scary, like those girls on that show about brides who are crazy and bitchy. Magnus loved that show, by the way.

So there Alec sat, on his old bed, daydreaming about how much he loved Magnus. As he lounged, he began to think about how he could possibly show how much he loved his warlock. He couldn't buy him anything, because Magnus could get anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers. Alec wasn't much for writing long love notes or sending flowers. They didn't really go on that many dates, because they always seemed to end up being short; the two of them couldn't get enough of each other, so they usually ended up going home early to canoodle.

Alec wracked his brain trying to think of something that would really knock Magnus' socks off. Suddenly, it clicked. He knew exactly what Magnus wanted, what he had hounded him for since they first met each other. He leaped up off his bed and nearly ran to Isabelle's room, where he found his sister and Clary giggling over a magazine like, well, like teenage girls.

"Heeeyyy Izzy. Hey Clary. I hope I'm not disturbing you," he drawled sweetly.

"What do you want?" they both asked in unison, then giggled some more.

"Why do I have to want something?" he asked innocently.

"Because you're actually giving a damn about coming in my room and not disturbing me. Usually you just walk right in like it's _your_ room. So spit it out," Izzy said directly.

"Fine. I need your help. Both of you, I guess."

"What for?" Clary asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I want to do something nice for Magnus," he said slowly, getting flushed just thinking about it. If this backfired, they would never let him hear the end of it.

"Why do you need us? Just go pick out some flowers or something," Izzy said, going back to her magazine.

"No, I know what I want to do. I just, well, I just don't have the slightest clue how to go about it. Could you guys, uh, could you maybe…" he stammered, suddenly unsure.

"What, Alexander?" Izzy was getting frustrated.

"Take me shopping?" he said quickly, afraid he would lose his nerve. Both girls suddenly turned their full attention to him. They looked at him long and hard, he guessed they were trying to discern how serious he was. He tried to put on his most serious face. They seemed to come to the conclusion that he was telling the truth. They looked at each other for a moment, then both of them turned very sly smiles towards him. He swallowed loudly.

* * *

A three hour trip to the mall later (which was actually sort of fun, Alec admitted), he was sitting at Isabelle's vanity table with the two girls standing behind him, picking up various strands of his freshly washed hair, discussing what to do with it.

"I'm thinking spikes," Izzy said, both her hands yanking his hair in all different directions.

"Nah, that's too much. Magnus will probably have his hair like that, and he doesn't want to look at a copy of himself. Alec has to be stunningly hot, but still look like himself," Clary explained. Alec nodded his head, wondering how in the world he was going to appear stunningly hot at the end of all this. The girls seemed optimistic, though.

When they finally came to an agreement, he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting them play with his hair until it did what they wanted. It was kind of soothing actually. He was beginning to understand why Magnus liked Alec's fingers in his hair all the time.

"Ok Alec, what do you think?" He opened his eyes and stared. It actually looked pretty cool. His hair was parted very far over, above the outer corner of his left eye. The remaining bit on the left side was slicked back with gel. The bulk of his hair was brushed over to the right, with a good bit hanging down in front of his right eye. Random bits were pulled up into thin spikes over the top of his head, not too harsh but just enough to be noticed. He looked at himself and thought that he might like this style enough to wear it more often (if he could possibly figure out how to do it himself).

"And now for the finishing touches!" Izzy said excitedly. Alec cringed a little when she opened up the massive drawer that contained all her makeup products. He was doing this for Magnus, because he _loved_ him, he kept telling himself.

In the end, Isabelle didn't really do that much to his face, but it made a dramatic impact. She had taken black liquid eyeliner and lined only his lower lash line, pulling it out past the corner into an upward spike. Then, she had taken black holographic glitter and patted it thickly over the line, giving his eye the effect of slightly popping out in an attractive way. She dusted a bit of shimmery white shadow on the inner corners of his eyes, then added a bit of mascara to his upper lashes.

He was afraid he would look girly wearing makeup, but he was surprised to see that he looked more edgy and a little…dangerous. He looked at his finished face in the mirror, with the hair, and it slowly sunk in how different he looked, yet how much like himself. Also, he found he was growing more confident than normal. It was like, with this new look, he was a new Alec. He felt powerful and seductive and…_sexy_. He didn't even blush when he thought it.

At Clary's command, he rose out of the vanity chair and strode over to the closet to change into his new outfit for the night. He walked back out to Isabelle's room and both girls squealed with delight. Clary walked to the bed and retrieved the final touch, Alec's jacket. She was slipping it onto his shoulders when they heard someone talking.

"Honestly, he's just some guy. No need to scream over him. He doesn't really sparkle like that in real li…holy shit." Jace nearly dropped his plastic bottle of water. Alec just waved at him, standing dumbfounded in the doorway. "Well I'll be damned," Jace said in wonder. "Nice work girls…I think." And with that, he strolled off down the hall again.

* * *

Alec was surprised to see that he hadn't lost his cool confidence, even by the time they walked up to Magnus' door. It was nearly midnight and the party was in full swing inside, judging by the racket drifting out to the street. A few stray vampires mingled by their precious motorcycles outside. They stared at Alec, their mouths watering slightly. He walked up to the door, turned his key in it and pushed it open. The two girls and Jace followed him inside.

He walked into the living room, where there was loud music and colored lights bouncing off every available surface. He scanned the crowd until he caught sight of his target. When said target caught sight of him, Alec could practically hear his jaw smack the floor and see the bulge in his tight pants grow. Alec dropped a sly wink and watched him nearly come unglued.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Magnus was getting a little nervous that Alec wouldn't show for their anniversary party. He kept mingling through the crowd, but watched the door incessantly. When he looked in that direction for the millionth time that night, and saw the familiar figure he had been looking for, he had to do a double take. He was sure he recognized that body, but wrapped in that particular combination of material, it was hard to recognize. Alec was definitely attractive, but _this _Alec was…he couldn't find a word to describe how incredibly jaw droppingly gorgeous he appeared. So Magnus just simply dropped his jaw and let his eyes bug out of his head.

He swept his gaze over Alec's muscled warrior body. He was wearing a deep blue dress shirt under an open black vest. Over that was what looked much like a motorcycle jacket, with rivets and zippers and pockets everywhere, but it was made of shiny black patent leather. His hands were covered with purple fingerless leather gloves. His glorious lower half was clad in tight (nearly painted on) skinny jeans that matched his shirt. He had on a pair of sexy dark snakeskin shoes and lots of necklaces. His hair covered his right eye, with little spikes here and there. His eyes were the most intoxicating. His baby blues were rimmed at the bottom with thick black glitter, with a futuristic spike on the outer corners. Magnus could hardly believe his own eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. When Alec caught him staring and dropped a wink in his direction, Magnus' dick was instantly hard. Who _was_ this? Magnus vaguely registered the two Shadowhunter girls standing behind him glance at each other and high five.

Alec began to _saunter_ over. Alec never sauntered or slinked. He simply walked, and a little clumsily at that. But this was a different Alec. Still the same Alec he loved, but obviously more confident, and that confidence was rolling off of him like waves of pure sex.

"Hello, lover," Alec said low into his ear when he reached him. Magnus went weak at the knees. Alec's hand slipped around to his back and began to rub slow circles just above his hip bones. "Wanna dance?"

Magnus was literally unable to speak, so Alec took that as a yes. He began to drag Magnus into the crowd of bodies in the middle of the room, swaying and grinding to the beat. It was an upbeat 70s hit. Alec was using the seductive beat to his advantage, grinding against Magnus, occasionally letting his hands fall lower to squeeze his ass. Magnus was having a tough time not ripping his clothes off right there on the dance floor.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked in Alec's ear over the music.

"You. I wanted to do something special for you, and this was the most original thing I could think of," Alec replied with a nip on Magnus' neck.

"Well, you did very…um…good. I'm blown away, Alec."

"So am I. I'm thinking of sporting this look more often. I look good, don't I?" he asked.

"I don't think good is even in the right galaxy of adjectives for the way you look. You look like sex on a stick," Magnus said with a moan as Alec grabbed his ass again, grinding their crotches together.

"Wanna make that statement a little more literal?" Alec asked. Without waiting for an answer, he began dragging Magnus into their bedroom, shoving people aside as he went. When they reached the door he opened it and shoved Magnus inside, slamming the door behind him. He then proceeded to stalk Magnus, walking toward him like a cat slinking towards its prey. He got up close, then shot out a hand and practically knocked Magnus off his feet and back onto the bed, Alec crawling on top of him.

Their lips met with so much force that Magnus tasted blood. He welcomed it, biting down on Alec's lower lip, their teeth hitting every so often. He reached up to slide Alec's jacket off his shoulders, while Alec fumbled with the large belt buckle at his hips. They continued to rip off each other's clothes in haste, not really caring where the articles landed. Once they were both naked, Alec forced his fingers into Magnus' gelled hair and Magnus winced a little, but it was a good pain. Alec brought his face up to his own.

"Fuck me. Fuck me _now_, Magnus."

"Bite the pillow, sweet cheeks," Magnus replied with a cheshire cat grin. Alec did as he was told, crawling over the bed and kneeling on his knees, giving Magnus one last come hither look over his shoulder before bending over and burying his face in the sea of rainbow pillows. Magnus scrambled up behind him, snapping a bottle of lube into his hands. He slathered his straining erection with it and threw the bottle over his shoulder. He grabbed Alec's hips, positioning himself, and shoved his cock into Alec with so much force that Alec screamed.

"Ah, fuck!"

"That's what I'm here for lover," Magnus said, starting a fast rhythm of short, powerful strokes that jerked Alec's body forward with each thrust. Alec's hands fisted in the sheets, occasionally reaching back to grab Magnus' thighs, forcing him in and out harder and faster. Soon, he leaned up and grabbed the headboard, gripping it so forcefully that his knuckles turned white. Magnus was concerned for a split second, thinking he was hurting Alec, but his fears were quelled soon after.

"Harder baby, please. Hurt me. I didn't call you all day, and it's our anniversary. I've been a bad boy, so punish me damnit! Harder!" Alec yelled. Magnus was slightly concerned that he might be heard, but the music was so loud that was probably impossible. He got a slight jolt that there were about a hundred near strangers, and a hundred more friends partying away right outside the door, and Alec was screaming for punishment. It was so hot, he almost didn't know what to do.

He put all his weight on his knees and his one hand on Alec's left hip; with his right hand he reached down and gripped Alec's chin forcefully, jerking him upright so that his chest was flush with Alec's back. "You want me to hurt you? I'll hurt you, baby." And then he started thrusting even harder than before. He didn't know where the strength or energy was coming from, but he wasn't going to waste it. He loved making Alec completely his like this. Loved the fact that his own blue lipstick was now smeared all over Alec's lips. Loved that it was his name that Alec was screaming through the walls.

"FUCK Magnus! Ah, yes please, please!" Alec yelled. Magnus was sure that the guests could hear now. He didn't care. It kind of made it better, if that was even possible.

"I love you Alec. I love you so fucking much," he panted, feeling his release coming on. He reached down to grasp Alec's rock hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes…like that…ah God Magnus," Alec whimpered. A few more strokes with Magnus' capable hand and Alec's entire body began to shake. He screamed Magnus' name over and over as hot liquid shot out of him and onto the pillows.

Magnus kept up his ridiculously strenuous pace, feeling the pulsing getting stronger and his knees and thighs getting weaker. He hurtled toward his release with all the strength he could muster. He pounded into Alec so hard that he was sure he would break Alec's tailbone eventually. Luckily, it hadn't broken yet by the time Magnus called out Alec's name at the top of his lungs, burying himself deep inside and riding out his intoxicating orgasm.

When it was over, he pulled out slowly as Alec winced. He was concerned for a moment but relaxed when Alec turned to face him with a smile plastered across his sweaty face. Magnus thought to himself that he would have to ask Isabelle where she got her mascara, because not a bit of it had run down Alec's face during that whole epic sexcapade.

Alec turned completely and kissed him again, then laid down on his side, pulling Magnus down with him.

"Happy Anniversary," he said softly, winking.

"Happy Anniversary, Alexander dear. Tell me, how much coaxing from Izzy and Clary did it take for you to agree to this?" he asked, indicating Alec's made up face.

"Not a bit. I asked them. I told you, I wanted to do something special for you. I'm hoping you like it as much as I do."

Magnus chuckled. "In case my cock pounding in your ass was too subtle for you, the answer is a resounding 'yes'. I'm absolutely, positively, even more in love with you, if that's even possible. You came out of your shell. That's what I've been trying to get you to do for the past year."

"It's all for you, baby. I love you," Alec said, kissing Magnus' nose. "Here's to many, many more anniversaries like this one," he said, placing a deep kiss on his lover's lips.

"I totally agree," Magnus answered before bringing him back in for a long, drawn out kiss that turned into another, that turned into another, and yet another, until the party on the other side of the door, five feet away, was completely forgotten.

**WooHoo! ANOTHER story solely based on a lemon. I'm one dirty minded little girl. But you love it don't you? **

**My next update will be Everything Is Governed. Now that I've covered smut, I need to get the angst out of my head before I can tackle the growing love and devotion in Flow of Power. Hope you enjoyed this and please review! It will make my day to have some nice long rambly reviews to read while I sit alone in my apartment, waiting for school to start. Love!**


End file.
